


Obsession

by WhisperingKage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsessions are very dangerous things to have, even if they started out because of concern or what if's. He was obsessed with finding his mother. She was obsessed with helping a shattered woman become whole. These two obsessions tie into each in the most unusual of ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU! As in ALERANTE UNIVERVE! I am taking these characters and molding them and their world to fit MY idea…that is all.

  


* * *

  
"Do you have to do this?" The voice was soft and void of emotion, emotions that she hid very well from him. He sighed running a hand through is hair. "Yes, I have to Mai. You know that."   
  
Mai sighed wrapping her arms around herself. "I won't be here when and if you come back Zuko, you know this."   
  
Zuko let out a pained huff but nodded his eyes hardening. "It's your choice but I have to do this, I have to find her, you know that."   
  
Mai sighed as she turned her back on him to look out over the Fire nation that was sprawled before the balcony of the palace. "You need to let go Zuko it's been  _years_ …"   
  
Zuko glared at her. "I won't let go she's my mother! I know she's alive, I know it!"   
  
Mai shook her head. "Whatever Zuko, just…just be careful for me okay?" He nodded and turned to face her, her back was to him and he knew it was to hide her face from him. He didn't want to lose her but if he had to chose between her and his mother…he had to chose his mother.   
  
He knew she was alive, and he had a starting point to find her, pried from his father's lips, and he was not going to let it go unchecked. He had already made plans for his departure. His uncle and Aang were to be left in control of the fire nation while he went on his trip, alone. It was far to personal for him to bring anyone with, even his uncle.   
  
"I will, look…I love you Mai I really do…but she's my mom…" Mai sighed and nodded tears welling in her eyes. "I know Zuko, but my choice has been made just like yours has…have a safe journey."   
  
He sighed as she dismissed him with those words and nodded, he moved to take a step towards her, to give her one last hug goodbye but thought better of it and turned on his heel to leave the balcony and his relationship with her behind.   
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she clutched the railing of the balcony to keep herself upright, in her hearts of hearts she knew he would chose his mother over her, but…deep down she hoped that he would chose her, their future together over the past. But he hadn't and she could not deal with that, she didn't want to dwell on the past. She wanted to move forward ad with him but it was clear to her he wasn't ready.   
  
Maybe one day he would be read to let it all go but she wouldn't be there with him when he did. She couldn't live in the past. Not even for him.   
  
Zuko scowled as he made his way through the halls of his palace, trying his best to steel his emotions. It would not do for the Fire King to be seen like an emotional wreck. Already rumors were spreading that he had the same sickness his sister did. That he was obsessing over a ghost. The rumors were vicious but he didn't care if there was even a slight chance that his mother was still alive he had to take it.   
  
He was used to name calling, rumors, and much worse, he had been the banished prince, a stain on the royal family. He had heard much worse and he had learned long ago to let their harsh words and glares roll off his back.   
  
He shook his head free of this thoughts as he approached the meeting room. He smiled as he opened the door and was pulled into a hug. "Uncle."   
  
Iroh laughed as he let his nephew, more like a son go, and nodded at him. "My boy, are you ready to leave? Have all your things? Clean underwear?"   
  
Zuko blushed as Aang laughed at that one. "Yes, yes do you two think you can handle things while I'm gone?"   
  
Aang nodded happily, Mom sitting on his head. "Yup , don't worry about it! Focus on finding your mom!"   
  
Zuko nodded his eyes softening. "Thanks…I'll send a hawk every two days to keep you guys updated…and please, PLEASE don't start any more wars while I'm gone." He laughed as Aang playfully punched his shoulder.   
  
Iroh shook his head and patted Zuko on the shoulder. "We won't…but on a more serious note be careful and…while one should never give up hope one also has to know when to let things go…"   
  
Zuko nodded and gave his uncle one last hug, while he knew his uncle was skeptical of his mother still being alive he did support him looking for her, if only to get closure. "I know uncle, well its time for me to get going…Aang please make sure my Uncle doesn't start a harem while I'm gone…" He laughed as his uncle shooed him out of the room and with one final glance behind him he made his way to the palace doors to begin his journey to find his mother.   
  
He felt a mixture of emotions run through him as he crested the gates that lead to the village surround the palace, as soon as he stepped into the village there was no turning back, no matter what happened or what he found. He was scared, excited, anxious, and so much more. But he steeled his will and took that step, he had to. He let out a small relived breath as he took another step and another, he was on the road to confronting his obsession. He had to find his mother, he had to.   


* * *

Somewhere in a small village hidden from the world's prying eyes a youth sighed as he stood up wiping sweat from his brow and looked at his handy work. The garden was now free of any and all weeds and the herbs now had a fighting chance. He sighed happily and wiped his hands on plain brown pants and arched his back cracking it with a happy moan. Sky blue eyes looked towards the setting sun and then turned back to the garden. "A whole day…jeez…" The voice was soft and to high pitched to belong to a man.   
  
Yet the youth was dressed in the clothes of a man, an over sized plain white shirt under a black vest, brow pants and black leather boots. Shoulder length hair pulled back into a lose pony tail. Yet if one looked closely they could see the tall tell signs, almond shaped blue eyes, thin shapely eyebrows, soft pink pouty lips, slim neck, no Adam's apple, the gentle curve of the hips, the small swell of breasts hidden under layers. 

T his youth was a female.

  
"Dear! Where are you?" A high pitched panicked voice broke through the woods making the young woman cruse and cup her calloused hands to her mouth. "Over here mother! In the garden!" A few seconds later an older woman appeared panic written on her face and pulled the young woman into her arms and held her tight.   
  
"Don't leave me like that…I was sleeping then I woke up and you were gone!" The young woman sighed as she wrapped her arms around the elder woman. "I'm sorry mother but the garden needed to be weeded…I'm done now, let's go back to the house, okay?"   
  
The woman nodded yet held steady to the other females hand as she led to towards their hut, not at all aware of how crazy she looked. Then again she had no idea how far she had fallen, and in all honesty it was for the best. "Come along, mother it's time for dinner."   
  
She nodded happily as she clung tighter to the other woman's arm. "Such a good boy you are Zuko…"


	2. Chapter 2

  


* * *

Zuko sighed, his breath coming out in a puff of warmed air, he barely noticed the chill of the air as he continued on his path. The sky was gray and dreary, matching his mood quit well. He had been traveling for weeks and still had no clues that would lead him to his mother. None. With a scowl he shook his head free of this thoughts and continued on his chosen path. One foot after the other, head down and face covered by his dark red, almost black, traveling cloak.   
  
It would not do for others to recognize him, many still had mixed feelings about him mainly because he was Ozai's son. In the past few years he had done much with Aang by his side yet a few years could not erase the hundred years of fear and terror his land had spread. He took this in stride, after all the sins of the parent often fell to the child.   
  
"Hurry up Rin!" He blinked as a young boy ran past him and paused to look back behind him a smile on his face as he rolled his eyes. "Rin! We're going to get caught in the storm in you don't hurry!" He smiled lightly to himself as a young girl in a orange and yellow checkered kimono ran to catch up with the boy. "Oh hush up Souta! You need a good bathing!"   
  
The boy identified as Souta huffed and stuck his tongue out at the young girl. "I'm not waiting for you!" With that he ran ahead making the young girl cry out and run after him.   
  
With an amused shake of his head he followed the road they took, at a much slower and comfortable pace. At least he was near a village, which one he had no idea. Once he made it to the village he would find out. He had to be close. He had long since left behind the bigger well known cities and was in the remote and less known village territories of the land.   
  
Most villages out here didn't have names, or benders of any kind, hence why they were easy prey for bandits who did bend. It was sad but the strong still preyed on the weak, they always had and always would. It was a way of life to some people.   
  
Much to his surprise he heard a scream for ahead of him and cursed as he ran to find the source. He scowled as he came upon the sight. The young children that had run past him where in trouble. The boy was on the ground a hand held a bruising face as the young girl was being held back by the back of her kimono.   
  
"Hehehehe come now girly stop your struggling let us show you a good time. You don't want us to hurt your little boyfriend again do you?" The man leered down at the young girl making the very blood in Zuko's body curl. The girl could be no older than eight or nine and these sick freaks wanted her for  _that_ . With a tch he noticed a nearby rock and kicked it with as much force as he could towards the obvious leader of the small group of five bandits.   
  
"I suggest you leave them alone." He glared up at them from under his cloak, a sneer on his face. The leader growled out at him and shoved the girl to the ground to take a menacing step towards him, his lackeys right behind him. "You better go away boy!"   
  
Zuko openly sneered at them as the children scampered behind him. He tossed them a glance his eyes softening a tad bit and nodded his head behind him. "Go and do not look back." They didn't have to be told twice. With hurried footfalls they ran back towards where they had come from. Once he was sure they were out of harm's way he turned his full attention to the small gang of bandits.   
  
"Disgusting." The word was low and feral. Full of contempt for the small gang of cowards before him. Many things had changed after he had met Aang but one thing still held true. What he hated, he  _hated_ and he hated people like this. Ones that preyed on the weak for no other reason than to amuse themselves. His mother had taught him better, in fact he was a pacifist…until she was ripped from him and he thrust into his father's hands. To be broken down and built up into what he saw fit.   
  
He would have to live with what he had done for that man, in a vain attempt to win his love which said man was incapable of, for the rest of his life. If only he had figured it out sooner rather than later what a monster his father truly was.   
  
The leader of the gang took a step forward rolling his shoulders as he sneered down at the scrawny little brat that had ruined their fun. "What was that boy?"   
  
Zuko snapped his head up in time to jump back and dodge a wave of earth as it came hurtling at him from one of the thugs. He huffed as he twisted his body so he landed on his feet and shifted into a stance that had been beaten into him.   
  
The leader laughed. "Oh a bender are we? Well we won't hold back then!" With that he was pummeled by rocks and other derbies. Most of which he dodged, a few got in a couple good hits. He grit his teeth as the pain flared in his side as he was pushed back from the force of the hit. He shook it off and with a flare of his hands a burst of fire took out a thug.   
  
"He's a fire bender! Quickly kill him!" He stumbled as the very earth beneath his feet gave way but quickly righted himself only to be punched in the face. If there was one thing Earth benders had on their side it was their brute force. But he had endured much worse. With flick of his wrist yet another thug went down.   
  
He quickly twirled on his heel and with another flash of fire another one went down. He hissed as a rock smashed into him from behind and was thrown towards the fist of an awaiting thug. He tasted blood as his cheek was cut from the force but merely spit it out and dug his feet into the ground to steady himself and returned the punch with one of his own. The thug went down and he went for the kill.   
  
He quickly let a blast of fire go and smirked as the man became nothing but dust. He was so busy gloating that he missed the last thug, the leader, pull out a sword. Red hot pain erupted in his side as he was priced. Blood spewed from his mouth as he let out a pained cry. The sword was twisted in his flesh before being ripped out.   
  
He fell to his knees, the sky above letting out a crack of thunder as his body fell and hit the ground a pool of blood gathering under him. He cursed his stupidity, his pride, as he moved a hand to his side to try and stop the bleeding, it was in vain. Red hot blood spilled forth from between his fingers quickly coating them in it's essence. He hissed as the pressure from the man stepping on his back pushed him into the hard ground even more.   
  
"Thought you could beat me did you? I will admit you took out my men but it ends here." The thug was so busy giving a monologue that he didn't notice Zuko gather a small dagger of fire in his hand in one swift moment Zuko was on his feet and the dagger of fire embedded in the man's throat.   
  
The man fell to the ground dead, just as the heavens opened up and let the rain it had been holding go. It poured down like water from a waterfall and just as cold. With a grunt Zuko fell to the ground, groaning as wave after wave of pain tore at his body. The cold stealing his energy and leaving him frozen and listless.   
  
He mustered up enough energy to roll over and look up at the dark sky, a hand held to his bleeding wound. This was it? This was how he was going to die? In the middle of nowhere, alone, and bleeding in the mud? Surely it was not a death befitting the great fire lord. He laughed at the irony but soon stopped as blood dribbled from his lips. In all honesty it wasn't that bad of a way to go. At least he had saved those two kids. Aang would be proud of him. Yet, he never got to fulfill his quest.   
  
He wanted just once more to see her, to hear her voice, to be held in her arms and take in her scent of jasmine perfume as she whispered words of comfort and love to him. He felt his eyes burn as he laid there. "Mother…" He let his eyes slide shut and his tears flow as he laid there letting the memories of his mother wash over him and comfort him for one last time.   
  
The pitter patter of rain falling was all that could be heard as fire lord Zuko lay in the mud, blood mixing with the mud to make it an odd yet captivating burgundy color.   
  
Slowly but surely two sets of footfalls approached the fallen young man and paused to take in the carnage around them.   
  
One set of feet approached the fallen body of the fire lord and paused next to him. Sad brown eyes took in the fallen form of her hero as she kneeled next to him, her breath coming out in small puffs of air.   
  
She leaned her head down to lay on his chest to see if it was moving.   
  
Souta looked down at Rin as she sat back up and turned to look at him. "Is he still alive?" He didn't hold any hope, like his friend Rin, from the looks of things it had been a hard battle. The growing puddle of blood forming under the strange man didn't bode well either.   
  
Zuko cracked open en eye and gazed up at the young girl, Rin, as she crouched down next to him.   
  
Rin smiled down at him and turned to Souta who was looking at the dead bodies scattered on the road, trying to piece together the battle from the carnage and the marks in the ground like Kohaku had taught him to do. "He's alive hurry go get the healer!" He quickly looked back at Rin and nodded before taking off in a sprint hoping to catch the healer alone and without her 'mother' hovering around her, like always.   
  
Zuko's eyesight swam as he heard hurried footfalls leave them. He let his eyes slide shut as he felt small hands pat his chest in a comforting way. "Don't worry our healer will fix you right up. Trust me." With those words swimming in his head he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

  


* * *

  
_ A five year Zuko laughed as his mother watched him feed the ducks, he loved days like this. When it was just them and no one else. "Mom look!"   
  
Ursa smiled as she stood from her spot on a nearby bench and walked over to her son and patted his head. "I see Zuko, you will be a kind young man when you grow up."   
  
Both tensed at the sound of an of so familiar scoff. "Quit babying the boy Ursa, he needs to be strong and tough. Not a mama's boy. Now come Zuko time for your training."   
  
Zuko gulped at the look in his father's eyes, he had made him mad and he was going to pay for it during 'training'. He held tight to his mothers dress hopping she would save him yet she merely looked away and pried his small hands from her dress. "Go on Zuko, when you're done you can tell me all about it." With a sad frown he nodded and slowly walked towards his father.   
  
Yet he turned back to look at his mother for reassurance and there she was slowly fading away. He tried to run to her to grab her but his father held him firm. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stretched out his hand.   
_   
"MOTHER!" He gasped as he sat up sweat trickling down his face and winced as he felt a hot pain in his side.   
  
"Ye should rest. Your wound is not yet healed over, we don't need you to rip out your stitches. Ye survived one brush with death but I doubt ye can survive another one and if ye passed, fire lord, our lands would be in trouble." The voice was old and held wisdom, yet was weary and tired.   
  
He grit his teeth yet did not lay down instead he took in his surroundings, he was in a small wooden hut form what he could tell and the only light in the room was coming from the center of it. There sitting by the fire was an old woman short and well feed. Her long grey hair was pulled back into a low ponytail revealing a face aged with wisdom and a wise brown eye. The other was hidden behind an eye patch and he knew why judging from the scars peeking out at him from under the black eye patch.   
  
"Who are you and where am I?" His voice was raspy from lack of use yet his words still held power.   
  
The old woman sighed and got up grabbing a cup and filing it with water from a nearby bucket and brought it to him. "Ye are in my village Kaede's village, and my name is Kaede. I am the healer of this small village. You're lucky young Rin and Souta brought you to me when they did. Five minutes later and we would have been blamed for the fire lord's death."   
  
Zuko narrowed his eyes at her as he took a sip of water and relished the way if went down his throat, quelling the itchy feeling of thirst. "How do you know who I am?" He blinked as Kaede smiled softly. "Boy, not only do you look like him, bearing his scar, but you carry the crest of the fire king."   
  
Zuko flushed, feeling like it was his uncle scolded him and he was once again a young boy. "You went through my things?" His eyes were hard and his voice accusing.   
  
Kaede nodded as she moved back to the fire and stirred her broth, her gaze on him. "Your clothes had to be changed. The ones you were wearing were saturated in blood."   
  
Zuko couldn't help the small blush that dusted his cheeks, yes as the fire lord he was used to people dressing him but this was some old woman he had never known! Not even Mai had seen him naked, only a handful of trusted servants had and yet she had seen it all!   
  
Kaede smiled and shook her head. "It was not me that dressed you but Kohaku and Miroku. I was just in the room to make sure Miroku's wandering hand didn't accidently take some of your things. I was facing the wall if that make you feel better." The teasing in her old voice was clear for all to hear.   
  
He stuttered, the blush on his face darkening. "Er, that's fine…so um…what now?" He honestly had no idea what to do. In the past villages ran him out of their village because of who he was, who his father was. Yet this one had taken him in and stitched him back up. Was he supposed to give them gold? Or was he supposed to leave before they changed their minds? What he wouldn't do to have Aang there at the moment. He knew how to handle things like this.   
  
Kaede merely grabbed a bowl and filled it with stew then got up and handed it to him. "Now you eat, you need to get up your strength, that was quite a blow you took. After you eat rest some more and then in the morning I'll look at your wounds again."   
  
Zuko took the offered bowl of stew, his stomach grumbling, he didn't know how long it had been since he had eaten. "How long have I been out?"   
  
Kaede didn't bother looking up from her stew as she answered. "Three days, we had already started building you a coffin when you showed signs of improvement; we have  _that_ boy to thank. You will meet him sooner or later. Now eat."   
  
Zuko was pale as he quietly at his stew, he was that close to death and he hadn't even known it. When he found out who the boy was that saved him he would thank him and offer him anything he wanted. He was after all the fire lord.   
  
With a full stomach and a warm fire he felt his eyes get heavy and eased himself back on his sleeping mat. Just as he was about to fall asleep a small knock on the hut wall made him open his dreary eyes. He watched with half glazed eyes as the flap to the hut was pushed aside and someone in a black cloak entered the room, a basket on their arm.   
  
Kaede smiled at the visitor and patted the seat across from her. "Come sit, rest for a minute I know the trek from your home isn't easy."   
  
The other person nodded and pulled back their hood revealing a feminine face their black hair pulled out of thie face and held in a low pony tail much like Kaede's. Blue eyes softened as they sat across from the old woman. The cloak parted to reveal a flat chest.   
  
Zuko's mind was cloudy with sleep yet he still watched them.   
  
"I brought more herbs, I thought they could help." The voice was light yet rough at the same time and it confused his sleepy brain.   
  
Kaede nodded and took the offer basket and placed it on a nearby table. Once done with that she grabbed another bowl and filled it with broth. "Here eat." She narrowed her eyes at the youth as they made to protest. "Kagome you will eat before you go back to  _that_ woman. You are my granddaughter and I will make sure you stay healthy."   
  
The one known as Kagome sighed and took the bowl. "Thank you, but you know better than to call me that." She almost sounded offended for being called by her name and it confused the groggy Zuko.   
  
Kaede scoffed as she watched her only living relative eat. "Your birth name was Kagome and I will call you as such I don't care what that woman thinks, you're my relative. Why you humor her I will never know."   
  
Zuko lazily blinked his eyes, granddaughter? But surely that was a man…right? Quickly enough the thought faded away.   
  
Kagome looked down at her now empty bowl. "I see part of myself in her…she longs for a child's love and I long for a mother's love….she needs me…well I should be getting back. I'll come by again soon. Say hi to the others for me." With that she stood up and pulled her hood over her head and left the hut, a wet sheen of tears in her eyes.   
  
Kaede scowled as she turned out the fire and laid down on her mat. "Foolish little Kagome, living in a world of lies is no better than being insane yourself…when will you realize this?" With that the hut fell silent and Zuko gave into the urge to sleep and passed out into a dreamless sleep with just the words from the conversation bouncing around in his head.   
  
A mother's love…


End file.
